Home Page
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the UK Charts Archive Wiki UK Charts Archive for Singles and Albums with with edits and 3 active admins since October 2012! WAM Rank: 2463 (2294) (Peak: 1846) WAM Score: 47.39 (50.87) of Incomplete articles of Very incomplete articles (Help Out) Create new page (guideline): width=30 ' | | ' Wikia-Visualization-Main.png|CALLING ALL READERS!|link=User blog:NicholasBBQ32/Announcement|linktext=We need ANYONE to help us add missing charts from chartstats.com before it expires March 29th! Avicii.jpg|Wake Me Up reaches 1M|link=Avicii : Stats|linktext=Avicii's Wake Me Up becomes 140th single to reach 1 million sales! Capture du 2013-10-01 19:28:09.png|'JLS announce final single'|linktext=Their last ever single, 'Billion Lights' is to be released on 10/11/2013 tinie tempah.jpg|Tinie Tempah - New Single!|link=http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Children_of_the_Sun_(Tinie_Tempah_song)|linktext=Tempah is set for new single 'Children Of The Sun' with John Martin Wrecking Ball.jpg|Latest Chart Update|link=UK Singles Chart Update (09/10/2013)|linktext=Miley breaks into the top spot with Wrecking Ball Counting Stars.jpg|This Week's Chart|link=UK Singles & Album Chart (12/10/2013)|linktext=OneRepublic's Counting Stars denies The Vamps #1 Spread The Word.jpg|Spread The Word!|linktext=We only have 3 active editors, please spread the word about this wiki to others! 4 Pics 1 Song Example.jpg|Fun and Games|link=Fun and Games|linktext=Predict charts, play hangman, vote on your favourite artists and more! The UK Charts Archive Wiki (formerly UK Singles Chart Wiki) was founded by user Havemeforty to store chart archives for UK singles and albums sales compiled by the Official Charts Company. You can find peak positions, weekly charts and artist singles and albums stats. The wiki also contains data from other music related charts, Fun and Games, plus much more. As we are not very well known by the public as of yet, you can help us spread the word about it to others who have interest in the charts, including use of social networking sites like Facebook and Twitter! Note: Chart data for the Top 200 is not recorded in most cases on this wiki as the data for the Top 200 singles and albums are usually only available from UK Charts Plus as a paid subscription service. We do, however, provide singles and albums that have peaked within the Top 200 on this wiki by getting the data for new entries from the Zobbel website, which are archived on this wiki. We do not know, however, whether or not the releases peaked higher than the debut position in the Top 200. Artist stats pages are not 100% accurate as we do not have enough users yet who make sure they are updated every week. There are also incomplete chart weeks which we can only get the Top 40 archives from the Official Charts Company. Our aims for our wiki is to eventually get hundreds of regular editors to keep up with updating artist stats pages, etc. Our main resource, chartstats.com will expire next March, so we aim to get all chart weeks added from the site before then! We also want to see our wiki more well-known as we only have 3 regular editors, and would like more, so make sure you spread the word! Next Top 100 Chart: October 13 2013 19:00:00 Next Chart Update: October 16 2013 18:00:00 * UK Singles & Album Chart Top 100: Sundays at 4:00PM to 7:00PM (Top 100 is not published until 7:00) (see current) * UK Singles Chart Update/Midweek Chart: Wednesdays at 6:00PM on the BBC website * 4music.com's Fresh Music Top 20: Thursdays * Taylor jago 16.06's Chart Predictions blog post: Usually every Friday Edit Schedule 'Sundays Mondays' *Edit 2013 Chart Weeks page, add nav table to new chart week and update previous chart week *Top 40 picks on profile, chart peaks updates (in iTunes and Song Table). *Fun and Games:Chart Predictions results,Ar(tist) Wars, TBR predictions, dropout predictions, 4 Pics 1 Song, Top 40 Music Video Vote, Pre-Chart Update Predictions, Randomly Selected Chart Predictions(category). Chart Run Predictions Game, High Charters *Top 100 songs of 2013. *Home Page: Slider, featured single and news slider *Number ones *List of Peak Positions 'Wednesdays/Thursdays' *Chart Update Years category updated, template updated *Home Page slider updated *countdown updated *Fresh Music Top 20 new week created *FMT20 2013 Weeks updated with updates. 'Other' *Past top 10 singles *Check Polls on Home page, template and Fun and Games page. *Wikia Navigation *Home Page News *Hangman *Most played songs updated every now and then *Recently added songs updated. *WAM Score updated *Every week a new Zobbel.de week is created. *15th November 1952: The first ever UK singles chart is created *November 1958: The first ever UK albums chart is created *11th February 1969: The The Official Charts Company is born *March 2004: The Chart Archive site is created by Mazilladon *5th October 2012 at 18:16: The UK Charts Archive Wiki is created *12th October 2012: Admin The Bad Ice Creams joined the wiki *15th November 2012: Chart Archive is closed down for breach of the Official Charts Company's database rights *16th November 2012: Admin Hotchoc26 joined the wiki *6th December 2012: Admin Tryanthon joined the wiki *13th February 2013: The UK Charts Archive is 100 days old *23 February 2013: Admin NicholasBBQ32 joined the wiki *18 March 2013: Admin Taylor jago 16.06 joined the wiki *12 April 2013: First game of Chart Predictions *June/July 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki reaches 10,000 edits *Between April and May 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki reaches 500 articles *18th July 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki reaches 1,000 articles *1st August 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki exists for 300 days *2nd October 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki reaches 1,500 pages *5th October 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki exists for 1 year *29th March 2014: The Chart Archive website will expire and all chart data will be lost See more stats at Wikia Statistics See more stats at Wikia Statistics *Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 ever: Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars (Pk : 6) (160 weeks) * Most consecutive weeks on UK Singles Top 100 ever: Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire (89 consecutive weeks) * Most weeks at number one: Frankie Laine - I Believe (18) (non-consecutive) * Most consecutive weeks at number 1: Bryan Adams - Everything I Do (I Do It For You) (16) * Biggest climb ever: Glee Cast - Don't Stop Believin' (99 to 5) * Biggest fall ever: Wet Wet Wet - Weightless (10 to 98) * Highest dropout ever: 4. Alex Day - Forever Yours (31/12/2011) (fell to 112) * Artist with most number ones: Elvis Presley (21 number ones) See the Chart Records page for more records and stats * The Chart Archive: Defunct Top 100 singles and albums archive, taken down last November by the Official Charts Company for breaching their database rights, spawning the creation of this wiki. * Official Charts Company: Official weekly singles and album charts * aCharts (UK Singles/Albums Top 75) * Zobbel: New entry updates (including 'sort of' peak data for the Top 101-200) * The Official Top 40 Singles Chart on BBC Radio 1 (including the midweek chart/chart update) * Polyhex UK Singles Top 75 Chart Runs Artist stats for Top 75 only * Chartwatch: Includes free PDFs for Top 200/250 charts from 1995-2011 (exc. 1996-1998) * UK Charts Plus: Paid subscription service for Top 200 single and album data * BBC Radio 1 Playlist : Including the official 1Xtra Playlist * 4music.com's Fresh Music Top 20: Fresh music tracks compiled by 4music.com * (source by NicholasBBQ32) Chart Weeks 1952-1958: Yuku forum provided by user Vicky Williams 04/01/1958-02/01/1960: Invisionfree.com mid 1960-2010: Top 40 archive by the Official Charts Company 2011-present: The UK Charts Archive Wiki * Lyric Wiki - Find over 2,700,000 song lyrics for your favourite songs * Music Wiki - General wiki for all things music * Now Music Wiki - The wiki dedicated to the Now music albums * Music Video Wiki - Find your favourite music videos Category:Browse Category:Incomplete Articles Fun and Games UK Singles & Album Chart Top 100 UK Singles Chart Update/Midweek Chart Category:UncategorizedIf youWhen